


Delirios de grandeza

by castielhelvisek



Category: mitología
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhelvisek/pseuds/castielhelvisek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿'Alma Gemela'?¿ o una maldición rota?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirios de grandeza

Cuentan las leyendas que hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, la época en que los Dioses gobernaban esta tierra indómita; y los hombres eran perfectos, dos cabezas, dos corazones, cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos.

Tanta perfección provocó la ira de un Dios, quien temiendo el poder y la perfección de sus creaciones pidió a Zeus Todopoderoso, Señor y Rey de los Dioses, que los dividiera en dos, tanto cuerpo como alma, pero este en un acto de infinita compasión declaro que en algún momento, aunque llevara más de una vida, más que la mismísima eternidad, estas almas separadas volverían a unirse, dos cabezas, dos corazones, mas un alma, una sola alma.

Por eso no temas, amigo mío, de la inevitable atracción, pues por fin has roto la maldición,  
encontrando lo que los románticos de cada época han llamado ‘Alma Gemela’, un ser ideal y hecho para ti, para estar junto a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción 'Delirios de grandeza' (de hay el título)de Avalanch, ¿una sugerencia?¿o comentario?


End file.
